Recuerdos
by Darkyusy
Summary: Ella se estaba destrozando así misma con sus propios recuerdos, el pasado volverá a ella como también aquellos pensamientos que trató de olvidar para dar un nuevo comienzo a su vida ¿Quieres saber que le pasará a esta chica encadenada? Pues...entra y lee Espero te guste!


**En el anterior One-shot no pude decir mucho es más no dije nada ya que no tenía mucho tiempo en la PC y solo me quedo para subirlo Adsada u.u Bueno está fue una idea algo rapidísima ya que estaba escuchando rock y me vino a la mente *-* Como leerán no puse ningún nombre para que quede a voluntad propia :3 Sí, sé que ando super desaparecida de FF Pero no es mi culpa hasta ahora estoy de vacaciones de la escuela *-* Y pues...la idea es volver e_e A tratar de entretenerlos(? :3 Hohohoho Pero sí no se puede por "X" razón por ahí les haré saber de mí existencia(? XD**

**Sin mas que decir aparte de lo usual que las ppg no me pertenecen los dejo con el One-shot :'3 **

* * *

Ella se sentía sola demasiado sola para su agrado, ya no veía las cosas como antes su vida daba un giro completo tal vez para bien tal vez para mal…no recuerda la última vez que pudo ser feliz ¿Cuántas veces quería volver hacer la misma? ¿Cuántas veces se pregunto por qué cambió? ¿Cuántas veces pidió ayuda gritando? El vació en su interior la esta cegando completamente, su manera de hacer que todo parezca que está bien a su alrededor, la manera en que hace que las cosas se vean más sencillas que su atmósfera fuera de un **_"Estoy bien, no pasa nada"_** ¿Por qué sigue preguntándose lo mismo? Las voces en su cabeza no la dejan en paz, solo quiere tranquilidad, no responsabilidades, no regaños, no estar fingiendo, quiere que todo pare, necesita irse de ese lugar, necesita salir pero ¿Qué es lo que se lo impide? Tuvo muchas oportunidades solo es decir _"Me quiero ir"_ y puede hacerlo ¿Qué está esperando?

"_La peor arma que puede destruirte en segundos es tu mente, la misma de cual dependes te destruirá como si de un juego se tratase abrumada por los recuerdos de pasado te llenará de miedo y dolor"_

Recuerdos…recuerdos…siguen atormentándola diciendo en voz baja _"Déjenme"_ Ni siquiera cerrar sus ojos puede, una y otra vez intenta salir de sus pensamientos, despertar de esta tormenta, ahora no puede levantarse, no puede escuchar a los que la aman y ella aprecia ¿Permaneceré por siempre aquí? ¿Atrapada en mis recuerdos? ¿Nadie me escucha? ¿No ven que me ahogo? Mira a su alrededor todavía más y más recuerdo, "Debo despertar de este sueño" se le oye decir en esa oscura habitación_ "tengo que intentarlo una vez más, puedo volver, puedo volver hacer yo misma"_ aunque su voz se sonó segura su cuerpo temblaba

"_Todos miran aquella chica que se comporta como una dama, sus amigos creen conocerla, nadie se da de cuenta que por dentro se está destruyendo"_

Ella sabía que era un sueño, sentía su cuerpo temblar y el sudor por su cara pero no podía despertar ¿Quedaría atrapada en esa pesadilla? Las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido y se detenían en sus seres queridos, amigos, familiares, las personas que aman ¿Desde cuándo se había olvidado de ellos? Se aferró a un recuerdo de su niñez se veía ella con sus padres y un chico a la cual amaba, también se acordó del accidente de automóvil que ocurrió en la víspera de navidad donde ese chico dio su vida por protegerla a ella, sus padres murieron, él chico no pero a encontrarlos los separaron desde ese día no lo vio y al parecer se olvido de todo aquello _"¿Por qué?"_…

"_Me aferro a ello, a lo que no podía ver ni tocar, me aferré tanto a tu recuerdo que termine por olvidarlo, las cicatrices vuelven abrirse, las promesas vuelven a mí como si de una tormenta de soledad me llamará ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Qué esperan de mí?" _

Medito unos segundos, recordó que lo había olvidado todo para que no le dolería fue un impacto muy fuerte para ella y su única protección fue olvidarse de todo y todos relacionado con ese pasado por eso ¿Siempre lloraba en las noches? ¿No podía borrar o llenar ese vacío? Ese lugar le pertenecía a ellos ahora que recordó ¿Qué haría? Si antes estaba confundida ahora está más, se había encerrado tanto en su propio silencio que cambio ella misma, no notaba la angustia de los demás por su estado ¿Cómo remediar lo que ella misma había causado?

-¡Oye tienes que despertar!-

"¿Despierta? Entonces ¿Todo este tiempo si fue un sueño?" sentía que su cuerpo era salvajemente sacudido

"_Así como llegaste así mismo te fuiste ¿Te puedo encontrar de nuevo? Quisiera saber muchas cosas, Querida no te preocupes este no es el adiós, mírame a los ojos comprenderás que por más que pienses no estás sola" _

Abre sus ojos poco a poco, ve todo blanco y unos cables alrededor de su cuerpo -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta con dificultad ¿Desde cuándo su habitación es así?

-Tuviste un accidente, te encontramos en tu cuarto pálida, casi no respirabas, te trajimos inmediatamente al hospital-no reconoció esa voz, al mirar se quedo helada ¿No era ese el chico de su…?

-lo miro detenidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El chico la miró sin comprender –Soy tu mejor amigo ¿No recuerdas?

Ella comenzó a llorar, no podía evitarlo, llevó sus manos a la cara tratando de consolarse a sí misma, sintió unos brazos rodearla, susurrándole al oído _**"Al fin lo recuerdas"**_

Sus amigos llegaron a la sala, comenzaron hablarle, ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió sola, disfrutó de ese momento, disfrutó que está con vida, Se sintió con vida con esperanzas, miró a su alrededor y sonrió por todo sin darse cuenta una lagrima se les resbalo por sus mejillas

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto uno de sus amigos

-Nada, solo estoy muy feliz de tenerlos-sonrió, comenzando a llorar

-Aww'ss-contestaron todos volviendo abrazarla

Él chico de los sueños que tuvo sonrió al verla tan contenta y susurró

"_**No importa cuánto llegues a querer olvidar tu pasado siempre vuelve a ti como lo que un día perdiste, no podemos ocultar por siempre lo que sentimos o quiénes somos en verdad mientras tengas amigos/as u compañeros/as que te ayuden y te protegen verás que ese vacío poco a poco se va cerrando para dar un nuevo lugar a los que se quedaron contigo" **_


End file.
